


Perchance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e04 Legacy, Gen, Insanity, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Dreaming" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Daniel paced.

He glanced at the bed, but the sounds immediately returned, and he quickly glanced away.

All he had to do was stay awake - stay awake and stay moving, so that the Goa'uld couldn't find him. He desperately wanted to sleep, but he had to stay awake.

"To sleep, perchance to dream," he muttered.

He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't afford to dream. Another glance at the bed, another chevron engaging. The dreams were nightmares; everyone he knew was implanted, their eyes glowing as they spoke to him.

He had to stay awake, had to stay one step ahead of the Goa'uld.


End file.
